


Face Down

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationship, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Verbal Abuse, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance is new to Altea Apartments. Keith happens to live a floor above him.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), keith/oc
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

Lance was lucky enough to get an apartment so close to campus. Immediately taking the offer, from his good friend's uncle. (was it her uncle? Lance couldn't remember.) Lance couldn't bother to care when he was finally moving out of his cramped dorm room. Which was holding three people currently instead of two people. Where it could barely hold two people anyways, but Pidge had practically moved in after an incident with her roommate.   
  
He noticed after a few months how close Pidge and Hunk had gotten that he started to feel left out. He didn't voice his feelings though, didn't want to ruin their fun. And Lance was happy for their friendship, really, he was. But they bonded over things Lance didn't have any interest in or sometimes used big words he didn't understand. Also, Lance was growing uncomfortable by the fact Pidge was still sleeping on their small sofa that he refused to even call a couch. He knew they all three couldn't live together like this.   
  
So Lance made an internal decision to move out. He started saving up his money; starving himself, most times giving into eating the gross cafeteria food. Just to save up and rent an apartment that was close by campus. When he finally did make enough money to move out, he said goodbye to cramped shower time and actually ate out for the first time in four months. Which was the celebration he held with his friends at McDonald's. (Refusing to at Burger King since he actually worked there) He's said goodbye to his ex-roommates, promising to visit often. Allura had bought him a house warming gift; fairy lights he could string onto his walls.   
  
After eating they had all drove over to his new place, which wasn't too far whereabout they could've walked if it weren't for the few boxes Lance had left. They helped him carry the last of his boxes up. Officially and finally saying and waving goodbye, since it was getting late and knew Hunk had to work tomorrow. Lance had been going back inside his building when it happened. He didn't really notice at first until he heard a voice saying something. He looked up.  
  
"Taylor?" A familiar voice had questioned. Lance had looked behind him, because Keith was staring right at him, and he knew for a fact that his name wasn't Taylor. Wait a min... Keith? Lance had whipped his head back in front of him. To the boy who was staring back at him.  
  
"Keith?" Keith Kogane had stood at least two feet away from him. Beyond confused, Lance questioned; "What are you doing here?" Lance had to admit, his tone of voice didn't exactly sound pleasant. But who could blame him? This kid in his class was here. Keith Kogane. They didn't exactly have the best relationship. Both being yelled at and getting lectured in the middle of a lecture. Wasn't their best moment.  
  
"I live here; what are you doing here?" Keith replied.   
  
"I live here. Who's Taylor?" Lance switched the subject quickly. Keith seemed to stiffen up at his words.  
  
"That's you...isn't it?" Keith spoked the last few words softly. Lance whole body language changed. Looking obviously offended.  
  
"My name is Lance Charles Serrano McClain, actually." Lance went on passing Keith and on up the stairs he was standing in front of. Keith quickly moved his body around and called after him.  
  
"Wait-" Lance brought up his hand, dismissing Keith altogether. Keith just stood standing at the bottom of the stairs watching Lance disappear into further stairs, leading onto the second floor. Keith sighed and turned back around with a trash bag in the clutch of his hands.  
  
-  
  
A couple of nights in, Lance seems to be enjoying himself. Having a larger bathroom that he didn't have to share. He can watch anything he wants on tv without taking turns. Not waking up in the middle of the night to loud snoring (Pidge still denies it). Although he seems to enjoy himself, and semi brags to his friends, he's starting to feel lonely. So ultimately Lance casually suggests coming over to Pidge and Hunk's for a movie night. Which of course they agreed to.   
  
They watch High School Musical for the memories. (or whatever Lance wants to call it) and they spill popcorn and mention inside jokes. Then they ask him how his apartment really is. And he's honest.  
  
"It's alright honestly. Gets kinda cold during the night, but nothing an air heater can't solve." Lance shrugs, grabbing a handful of popcorn from the bowel and folding his shirt up to use it as his own bowl.   
  
"So nothing interesting has happened? No apartment horror stories just yet?" Lance rolled his eyes and shook his head at Pidge's comment. "It's a pain to take out the trash; I have to walk down two flights of stairs." His own words made him pause. Keith.  
  
"Oh man, how could I forget!?" Lance exclaimed, jumping up off the couch.   
  
"What?" Hunk pokes his head in from the kitchen.  
  
"Guess who else lives in the same building as me?" Lance pauses, watching their expresses waiting for him to continue.   
  
"Keith Kogane!" Lance cries out. "He didn't even know my name! Called me 'Taylor'!" Pidge breaks out in laughter and Hunk tries his best to contain his, although failing.   
  
"It's not funny!" Lance crosses his arms, turning his head.   
  
"Wait, Lance, you can't be actually mad at him," Hunk says in a serious tone.  
  
"And why not? We've had the same two classes together for a year now, and he doesn't even know my name!" He defends himself.  
  
"You can't blame him. He's had a rough year. His brother just up and left him in that apartment, and joined this last-minute military program. And his brother is like the only family he has left!" Pidge tells him, Lance looks confused.   
  
"How do you know all this?"   
  
"Because Matt is best friend's with his brother, and Matt's the one who convinced him to do it."   
  
Silence.  
  
"Alright, whatever."  
  
The subject is quickly changed, and they're all talking about Hunk's date with Shay.  
  
Later into the night, Lance is quickly kicked out due to Pidge and Hunk having classes tomorrow. When Lance gets home he kicks off his shoes, and pants, and crawls into bed. Worn out. He lets his eyes fall closed, but then he hears it.

There's muffled yelling above his ceiling that seems to draw out. They get louder. Lance swears it goes on for half an hour before he hears a door slam. Then silence. He's too tired to move. He falls into darkness as his eyes close. His lasts thoughts being; maybe it's just a one-time thing? right?  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!! I don't exactly have an upload schedule, but yaknow how holidays and stuff are.

It wasn't a one-time thing. This time it was after work. Lance was just getting home, feeling gross of grease, (thanks to work for putting him on the grill) and desperately needed to shower. Before he could get his keys out to his door, the muffled yelling could be heard again. Lance looked up at the ceiling and just glared. Lance was taking out his keys when the door next to his had opened. An elderly woman with a cane came creeping out, she had greyish whitish hair, and had a hunch, probably why she has a cane. He noticed in her hand, she had a trash bag. Lance stopped her. 

"Here, ma'am, I can take that out for you." Lance offered, the woman smiled at him, bringing the bag up to him.

"Thank-" The muffled shouting got louder and interrupted their interaction. The woman sighed sadly.

"Does that happen often?" Lance asked, frowning deeply. 

"Sadly, it does." She replied, "I'm not sure who they are, but I don't want to report them if the person being yelled at has nowhere else to go." Lance felt like he couldn't frown any deeper. 

"I hope you can get some sleep tonight," Lance tells her before turning back downstairs, to take out the trash. Lance had a bad feeling inside, pushing it aside, took the trash out, and went back inside. 

Lance showered but the spray of the showerhead couldn't drown out the yelling. He couldn't make out what they were saying. But right now he wishes he could. Lance had stayed up until about 1 am, which was when the fighting had finally stopped. Finally allowing himself to go to bed.

-

Hunk had finally brought over the space heater. Lance almost cried. It was about 10 pm when Hunk was set to leave when they both heard it. 

BAM!

Lance and Hunk both collectively jumped. Hunk shot Lance a look.

"Really!? Tonight!?" Lance was sending glares into the ceiling above him.

"What even was that!?" Hunk cried out. Lance let out a sigh. 

"That's my neighbors upstairs! I don't know exactly what is going on but it's been happening for quite a while!" Lance explained; Hunk looked back up at the ceiling as muffled shouts were heard. 

"You should report them or something." Hunk suggested. 

"Yeah, I'll check it out." 

Lance had seen Hunk out. But instead of making his way back to his apartment, Lance had kept his promise. Going a floor above his. Matching up the numbers from his floor; Lance knocked on the door. A few seconds passed in silence as he waited and finally heard shuffling behind the door itself. Lance was shocked to see who had opened the door. 

"Keith?" Keith seemed equally shocked. He looked rough. Bags under his eyes, looking almost defeated. He sighed as Lance studied him. 

"Can I help you?" Keith grew uncomfortable, avoiding eye contact altogether. 

"Uh yeah, I mean no, I mean I must've knocked on the wrong door." He remarked quickly.

"Oh, well, goodnight," Keith said suddenly, beginning to close the door, but Lance had caught the door before he could. Keith looked up back at him. 

"Keith, are you alright?" Keith opened his mouth to reply but someone had stood behind him.

"Keith, baby, is something wrong?" The man seemed to be taller than Keith by a few inches. Keith seemed to shake his head.

"No nothing. He was just leaving. Wrong door." Keith had finally made eye contact with Lance. His eyes seemed to plead for him to go. Lance just nodded.

"Yeah. Sorry." The tall man with almost black hair smiled at him in reply, before closing the door completely.

Something felt wrong to Lance as he walked back down to his own apartment. The feeling grew bigger as he heard yelling once again, a few minutes after he arrived back home.

-

The next time Lance saw Keith was in the mailroom. He was wearing these dark sunglasses which made Lance frown. Keith seemed to be actively avoiding Lance. It was hard to tell if Keith was making eye contact with him or not. So as Keith was turning away from his mailbox, Lance had grabbed his arm to capture his attention. Keith had flinched harshly from the unexpected touch. Almost dropping his mail.

Keith must've seen the look on Lance's face. Because he immediately seemed to shut down as well as look down onto the floor.

"Sorry. You startled me." Keith mumbled. 

"Keith," Lance had let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair before continuing. "I think we need to talk." 

Lance had watched as Keith's face had scrunched up. He expected an 'about what?' but instead was given something else.

"I need to go," Keith said suddenly, turning his back away from Lance. Quickly making his way towards the stairs even as Lance called after him.

Keith didn't show up to class the next day. 

-

The next time it happens, Lance is drunk. 'apparently not drunk enough' his mind supplied. Lance wants to leave it alone, but he also doesn't. He's seen the signs before, and he knows exactly what is happening here. But Lance feels hopeless as in 'what the hell can I even do?' 

But Lance is drunk, and drunk Lance just wants to pass out, it seems impossible when his neighbor is having a screaming match above him. Lance makes his way upstairs. Sober Lance would've thought this was a dumb idea and he should mind his own business, but if he was being honest he felt bad. 

Correction; he felt like shit. His sister, Rachel, had an abusive ex. Which he will never forgive that man for things he did to his sister and his nephew. So Lance could only imagine all the things Keith is experiencing right now. 

Lance didn't hesitate to pound his fist on the door. He didn't notice it all went quiet before the door had opened. Lance expected Keith to open the door. What he didn't expect was Keith's boyfriend to answer.

"Yes?" The tall dude said with an obvious attitude. 

"I know exactly what is goin' on here." Lance slurs his words. The boyfriend just rolls his eyes. 

"Listen, dude, I don't know why you keep coming over. But it's like almost 2 AM so I suggest you fuck off and go back home." The boyfriend wastes no time slamming the door in Lance's face. Lance wasn't prepared and almost had fallen down right then and there. 

Lance had cussed out the boyfriend all the way down to his own apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Either one or two chapters left!! The original planning for this was like maybe 10 chapters but it just didn't fit with how fast things are going along.


End file.
